


Проводник света (Conductor of Light)

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Soul Bond, Supernatural Elements, Wingfic, soul mates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого человека есть полуденная мана – биолюминесцентное свечение на ладони. Её цвет помогает найти... не совсем свою половинку, хотя некоторые называют это именно так, а, скорее, свой потенциал.<br/>Сказка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conductor of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681212) by [Dreadfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadfort/pseuds/Dreadfort). 



\- Мы находимся в парке, – сказал долговязый молодой человек, констатируя очевидное. – Ты чувствуешь себя нормально?

\- Да, – ответил Джон Уотсон своему другу. – Это... это так.

Билл Мюррей широко улыбнулся ему.

\- Тогда окунись в ощущения, ведь ты не скоро сможешь сюда вернуться.

Они брели по узкой асфальтовой дорожке, останавливаясь через каждые несколько метров, чтобы Джон мог убедиться, что они движутся в верном направлении. Поиск Дома души – места, в которое каждый внутренне стремился попасть каждую секунду своего времени – был полной противоположностью навигации в армии. Ни компасов, ни GPS, ни расчётов, только следование естественному зову каждой клеточки тела, требующему _немедленно тащить туда свою задницу_. Джон думал, что это, возможно, похоже на то чувство, которое заставляло перелётных птиц срываться с насиженных мест с наступлением осени.

\- Как, чёрт возьми, мы собираемся продолжать жить, – пробормотал Джон, – с этим проклятым зовом? Он ведь не заткнётся, когда я покину эту часть южного Лондона. Я не верю в то дерьмо, что говорил наш тренер; всё это – выброшенное впустую чёртово время.

\- Ну, однажды мы найдём Дом твоей души, где ты сможешь остаться до тех пор, пока этого хочешь. При условии, что ты не окажешься одним из тех психов, «почитающих и поклоняющихся священному месту», – сказал Билл.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Я в порядке, правда. Просто немного запыхался. Тем не менее, меня немного раздражает, что мы пропускаем следующий День Великого Света.

\- На скольких ты был?

\- На трёх – в первый раз, когда мне исполнилось семнадцать, а потом на каждом последующем. А ты?

\- Тоже. И до сих пор не повезло.

Инстинкты Джона провели их по нескольким неухоженным лужайкам.

\- Они довольно неуловимы, эти потенциалы. Может быть, наши – ветераны войны, и они уже в Афганистане.

\- Я думал, что ты думал, что твой был доктором? Или _медсестрой_? – Билл ухмыльнулся, когда они достигли гравийной дорожки. Джон слегка покраснел.

\- Последние десять лет Домом моей души был госпиталь Святого Варфоломея. Его химическая лаборатория, если тебе интересно. Что мне было предположить? И теперь он переместился в какой-то богом забытый парк. Я имею в виду, что, чёрт побери, из этого следует?

\- Мой как-то раз был в Теско.

Джон фыркнул.

\- В каком отделе?

\- Чай. О, заткнись!

И Джон заткнулся – его смех вышел довольно коротким, потому что они достигли тёмного каменного фонтана. Он был круглым и глубоким, вода лениво стекала вниз из центральной чаши в абсолютно безвкусный бассейн. Джон смотрел на фонтан, медленно протягивая руку к его основанию. Его полуденная мана заставила гранит засветиться оранжево-жёлтым, когда Джон крепко сжал край.

\- Я нашёл, – прошептал он. – Этот фонтан – Дом моей души.

Билл в изумлении посмотрел на место, так много значившее для его лучшего друга, и с трепетом произнёс:

\- Да он _весь покрыт_ птичьим помётом, приятель.

Джон плеснул в него водой.

***

Прикосновение к спокойной воде фонтана оказалось лучшим, что случилось с Джоном за последние десять лет. Было даже немного смешно, как рано он появился – на часах была лишь четверть одиннадцатого, а он уже просидел здесь три проклятых часа. Вообще-то, ждать у фонтана было довольно холодно. Тёмный камень, поблёскивающий в вечернем свете от морозных узоров, на котором устроился Джон, казалось, насквозь промораживал его задницу. И кто, чёрт возьми, решил провести церемонию Великого Света в последний день января?

Очень немногие из находившихся в парке радовались приятному, но отнюдь не тёплому солнцу, и все они были необычайно заняты, потому что это был не обычный день. Полуразрушенный, по-прежнему покрытый птичьим помётом фонтан, для многих людей, стоящих вокруг, вероятно, имел то же значение, что и для Джона. И все они с нетерпением ждали полуночи.

По крайней мере, количество людей было достаточным, чтобы девушка на входе в парк раздавала рекламные листовки нескольких компаний за 50 пенсов в час. Единственными людьми, работавшими в этот день, были те, чья полуденная мана ещё не засветилась.

Джон вытащил скомканный флаер из заднего кармана, наклоняя его в сторону, чтобы прочитать его в тусклом свете уличных фонарей. Его дыхание вырвалось облачком пара, когда он сложил бумажку, чтобы почитать. Ему нужно было отвлечься от волнения, которое копилось в течение нескольких недель. Джон ощущал трепет каждого человека, слоняющегося поблизости. Так он, скорее всего, сойдёт с ума ещё до наступления полуночи.

Да, надо почитать. Отвлечься.

_ВЫ ГОТОВЫ ВСТРЕТИТЬ СВОЙ ПОТЕНЦИАЛ???_ Кричал заголовок. _Всё, что нужно знать о важности цвета и света!_

Тьфу. Важность цвета? Джон почти поверил безвкусному розовому флаеру, потому что подобное мнение в последнее время набирало всё большую популярность. Однако не стоило забывать, что потенциал часто играет важную роль в жизни – чаще всего наставника, друга или коллеги.

Люди – а также такие компании, как «СветВнутри», напечатавшая флаер – цеплялись за всякие глупые слова, вроде «второй половинки» и «пары крыл». Тем временем, их психологический анализ цвета полуденной маны был очевиден. Если ваша ладонь засветилась красным, это практически гарантировало бы Вам в конечном итоге жаркий секс со своим потенциалом. Это было хуже, чем День святого Валентина.

Как бы смешно это ни было, но текст флаера продолжался. В соответствии с ним, Ваша ладонь не светилась «красным» – нет, это был «рубиновый» или «гранатовый». Как претенциозно.

_И что это означает для Вашего будущего с Вашим потенциалом? Рубины уже давно ассоциируются с красотой и благородством. Глубокий рубиновый цвет означает, что Вы мудры в принятии решений, но не чужды романтики..._

Эта брошюрка была пропитана сплетнями и домыслами. Джон не мог понять, как люди на самом деле читали эту муру.

_Опаловый – самый редкий цвет маны, и он характеризуется природным разнообразием оттенков видимого спектра. Когда появляется свечение, оно похоже на цветовой вихрь, подобный пламени. Он ценится выше всех остальных._

_Белая мана также делится на две группы: бриллианты и жемчуг. Первый считается изначальным, потому что, когда полуденная мана впервые появилась, она была именно такой, и, следовательно, этот цвет – самый чистый. Это очень ясный свет. Он означает невинность, но также обещание. Последнее чаще сопровождается облачным жемчужным блеском. Если у Вас такой цвет маны, то считайте, что Вы получили достоинство и спокойствие в качестве благословения._

В личном рейтинге Джона этот образчик псевдо-науки был на удивление интересным, поэтому он продолжил читать. Это как сравнить несколько гороскопов, чтобы посмотреть, который содержит большую глупость.

_Изумрудное свечение уже давно восхищает, особенно с тех пор как Королева Виктория разделила бриллиантово-зелёную ману с принцем Альбертом. Изумруд имеет стойкие ассоциации с исцелением и поиском истины._

Итак, какой же чёртов драгоценный камень может быть у него?

_Топаз. Жёлтый цвет маны неизменно приносит счастье. Потенциалы с этим цветом могут быть уверены, что их ждёт крепкая дружба..._

Не-а. Он достиг своего личного порога фигни за день. Брошюрка вернулась в карман, её сменил телефон. Двадцать минут одиннадцатого. Это было мучительно. Сердце Джона ускорилось, когда в парк вошли ещё два человека.

_Любой из этих людей вокруг меня – любой из них! Может быть моим потенциалом. Я могу смотреть на него прямо сейчас!!!_ Мысли Джона метались как бешеные.

Элла предупреждала его как раз об этом. Он действительно должен был успокоиться и держать свои мечты и надежды под контролем. Его потенциал нечасто проявлялся до нынешнего Дня Великого Света.

Праздник Великого Света был провозглашён, чтобы люди могли повстречать своих потенциалов. Это был государственный праздник, проводившийся каждые пять лет, так что Вы могли совершить путешествие к Дому Вашей души и найти потенциального партнёра. Джон даже получил прибавку к своей армейской пенсии специально для того, чтобы покрыть расходы на поездку. При каждом новом промышленном перевороте, который происходил после Дня Великого Света, в интересах правительства было, чтобы как можно большее число потенциалов нашли друг друга.

Общество диктовало обывателям, что каждому необходимы две вещи: романтический партнёр и Ваш потенциал. Иногда это был один и тот же человек. У Джона не было ни того, ни другого.

Джон стукнул тростью по гальке под ногами. В некотором смысле сидеть здесь было приятно, и его желание, наконец, исполнилось. Тяга, которая грызла Джона в течение долгих часов в афганской пустыне, сменилась удовлетворением – он был почти счастлив, впервые за несколько месяцев. Он было похож на пружину, которая была постоянно натянута и только теперь могла сжаться до изначального состояния. Хотя парк был только в воспоминаниях Билла, а Билл был всё ещё в Афганистане. И его страшно не хватало.

Двадцать две минуты одиннадцатого. Пространственно-временной континуум сместился. Это было единственное объяснение, почему минуты ползли так медленно.

На войне в долгие часы ожидания Джон считал по-афгански. Похоже, пора вспомнить, как это делается.

Число двадцать два ознаменовало половину одиннадцатого.

Всё лучше, чем эта агония. Даже флаер. Джон выровнял смятую бумажку.

На картинке у двоих людей на ладонях появлялось свечение. Причём такое мощное, что это было похоже на световое шоу. Явно встретились две половинки. И их полуденная мана впервые соприкоснулась, образуя то самое Сияние. Мягкий свет, появляющийся в период полового созревания, вырывался наружу и сворачивался кольцами вокруг своих владельцев. Флаер услужливо предлагал чудовищно неточные с медицинской точки зрения иллюстрации различных уровней проявления Сияния, которые могут произойти. Неужели люди всерьёз думают, что вокруг них будут вращаться маленькие световые кометы?

В действительности Сияние очень напоминало магнитное поле. Джон видел это несколько раз в предыдущие Дни Великого Света. Однажды Сияние было довольно маленьким, едва окутывавшим ладони пары, но было и такое, когда лаймово-зелёный свет обволакивал двух людей целиком.

На картинках в учебнике Джон видел самое большое Сияние, которое простиралось далеко за пределы человеческого тела и удерживалось словно на полюсах магнитного поля. Появляясь в районе лопаток, оно было уподоблено конструкции крыла – отсюда и название, давшее развернуться индустрии Валентинова Дня. Глупая брошюра изображала это явление подобно ангельским крыльям. В комплекте с перьями. Джон с отвращением усмехнулся.

Когда всё стало так запутанно? Независимо от того, кто бы что ни говорил, весь бизнес, связанный с поиском потенциалов был с оттенком странности, хотя Джон старался придерживаться фактов. Ваш потенциал – это тот, кто помогал Вам раскрыться, то есть раскрыть свой истинный потенциал. Тот, кто часто в какой-то форме партнёрства, с вами работал лучше, чем с другими. И наоборот. Хотя громадное Сияние, принимающее форму крыльев, означало особенно мощную совместимость между двумя людьми, это не было научно доказано... но все знали о белом свечении между Ленноном и Маккартни.

Джон сунул раздражающий флаер обратно в карман. При этом от чего дрожала его рука – от холода или от посттравматического стрессового расстройства – он не мог сказать.

_Элла_ сказала, что это посттравматический стресс. Но Джон и сам был врачом, и он знал, что если бы это было так, стрессовые ситуации должны были сделать всё ещё хуже, а не исцелять его.

Может быть, его потенциал будет тем, кто поможет Джону преодолеть его перемежающийся тремор, и он сможет вернуться к операциям. Боже, он должен прекратить фантазировать на эту тему. Но при встрече с потенциалом они изменят жизни друг друга, и, возможно, он освободит Джона от его жалкой оболочки, в которой тот застрял... Так трудно не думать об этом...

Но это _неправильная_ мысль. Никто не поможет Джону изменить его жизнь кроме него самого. Его потенциал ничего ему не должен, он не обязан даже говорить с ним после того, как они встретятся. Но когда Джон вернулся домой... просто... с ним ничего не происходило. И он был истощён.

Злой на самого себя, Джон рывком встал с прохладного камня; возможно, прогулка прочистит его мозги. Пошёл снег, и холодный воздух, попадавший на открытые участки кожи, заставлял ныть плечо и ногу.

Ну и кто захочет видеть его в качестве своего чёртового потенциала?! Раненного, находящего в депрессии бывшего солдата? Грёбаное Рождество ни для кого! _Возможно_ , своего рода правительственный эксперимент, который проводит чокнутый учёный.

Когда Джон снова подумал об этом, он уже шёл вниз по узкой асфальтированной дорожке, петлявшей среди деревьев. Вдали от уличных фонарей было довольно темно, и слабый свет луны ничем не мог исправить ситуацию. Обычно Джон поворачивал свою левую ладонь вниз, и его путь освещался мягким жёлтым светом его полуденной маны – не лучший вариант сегодняшним вечером.

Это было негласное правило, пока рано было снимать перчатки.

Джон был уверен, что где-то в телефоне Гарри есть фонарик, но, чёрт возьми, он не знал, как его найти. Поэтому оставалось только бродить в темноте.

Если его потенциал не появится сегодня, может быть... Джон попытается получить работу в больнице. Может быть, снять квартиру с кем-то в доле? Он не мог позволить себе Лондон на армейскую пенсию, но не представлял, что может жить где-нибудь ещё.

Половина одиннадцатого! Джон, прихрамывая, прошёл мимо девушки-подростка, сидевшей на скамейке. Она жевала губы и сжимала правую руку. Её первый День Великого Света. Может быть, не все знают о необходимости быть в перчатках, ведь лиловая полуденная мана мягко подсвечивала лицо девушки.

Может быть, ей просто всё равно. Джон считал, что если бы не холод, он бы покончил с этим несколько часов назад. После Афганистана всё казалось ему мелким и пошлым.

Хорошо, он мог оценить зрелище десятков снимаемых перчаток, когда стрелки часов покажут 12. Но большая часть его просто хотела того, что цвет полуденной маны каждого станет заметен, и, наконец, его рука сомкнётся с рукой его потенциала.

Двое людей, которые могли быть только родителями девушки, держась за руки стояли рядом. Они были потенциалами друг друга, и Сияние цвета глубокого синего бархата покрывало их доминирующие руки. Тонкие линии света испещряли ладони, потому что Сияние никогда не проходит после первой встречи. Джон посмотрел на них с тоской, прежде чем отправиться обратно к фонтану.

Нежелание ждать полуночи начало выплёскиваться наружу у обитателей парка. Джон увидел в темноте свечение двух полуденных ман – богатого оттенка зелёной листвы и тёмно-оранжевого.

_Тёмно-оранжевый!_ Мысль поразила Джона с достаточной силой, чтобы он замер как вкопанный.

_Гарри_. Это был цвет Гарри!

Нет.

Нет, её цвет бледнее.

_Я думаю._

Руки в перчатках потянулись к телефону.

_[Исходящее сообщение: Гарри Уотсон. 22:34]_  
Ты празднуешь сегодня вечером ДВС?

_[Входящее сообщение: Гарри Уотсон. 22.36]_  
Да. В Доме моей души. А ты?

_[Исходящее сообщение: Гарри Уотсон. 22.36]_  
Тоже. Где ты?

_[Входящее сообщение: Гарри Уотсон. 22.37]_  
Рядом с Лондонским Глазом. Маленькая булочная. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

[Исходящее сообщение: Гарри Уотсон. 22.39]  
Неважно. Удачи сегодня.

_[Входящее сообщение: Гарри Уотсон. 22.40]_  
Ты думаешь, что видел кого-то с полуденной маной моего цвета, да? Не забудь, что моё свечение совсем слабое.

_[Исходящее сообщение: Гарри Уотсон. 22.42]_  
Гарри, я множество раз объяснял, что сияние твоей полуденной маны не показатель чего-либо.

_[Входящее сообщение: Гарри Уотсон. 22.42]_  
Лучше бы ты объяснил это окружающим.

Джон покорно вздохнул и сунул телефон в карман. Любое общение с Гарри было тяжким испытанием для него, и без того натянутые сегодня нервы, казалось, звенели. Он сел рядом с фонтаном, прислонившись к его гладкому каменному краю и укрываясь за ним от ветра.

Кожа под перчаткой начала зудеть, но, скорее всего, так происходило потому, что он уделял этому столько внимания. Оставалось ещё чуть больше часа до полуночи – достаточно, чтобы добраться до ада. В любом случае сегодня люди начали рано: несколько разноцветных пятен уже было разбросано по парку.

Джон осторожно стянул шерстяную перчатку с пальцев, и тёплое сияние его маны замерцало в темноте. Он с удовольствием начал чесать ладонь и был так сосредоточен на своей задаче, что когда рядом с ним громко хрустнул гравий, Джон вздрогнул.

Он быстро сжал руку в кулак, скрывая наиболее сильное золотое свечение.

Перед ним стоял высокий темноволосый мужчина в длинном пальто и шарфе, развевающемся на холодном ветру. В слабом свете было видно, что его рука в плотной перчатке тянулась к Джону.

Джон внезапно очнулся. Он начал возвращать рукопожатие, но человек покачал головой и нетерпеливо, но мягко схватил кулак Джона. Джон позволил ему развернуть руку ладонью вверх и разомкнул пальцы.

Золотисто-жёлтый свет озарил их лица, разрывая тьму, которая раньше их скрывала, и Джон увидел напротив умные глаза, внимательно изучающие его полуденную ману и его лицо. Внезапно Джону стало трудно глотать, и его сердце билось где-то в горле, как сумасшедшее.

Человек отпустил Джона и, не колеблясь, снял свою кожаную перчатку.

И Джон знал, он чувствовал, что сейчас увидит золотой свет, танцующий на ладони, который не будет его собственным.


	2. Chapter 2

Рука незнакомца излучала довольно сильное свечение полуденной маны, которое тут же перекинулось на тело Джона, подобное пламени факела. Джона смущала трость, по-прежнему лежавшая на земле поблизости, и вытянутая нога, приковавшая внимание незнакомца. Мужчина взял Джона за запястье и мучительно медленно соединил их руки. Джон был не в состоянии двинуться с места или произнести хоть слово. Затем, как будто закончив изучение, незнакомец резко отдёрнул руку.

И вытащил мобильный телефон.

\- Это Лестрейд, – непринуждённо сказал он. – Произошло ещё одно серийное самоубийство. _Четвёртое_.

\- Хм... – только и смог выдавить Джон. Его рука застыла в воздухе, словно ожидая нового прикосновения, но незнакомец отвернулся, чтобы сосредоточиться на ответе Лестрейду, кем бы, чёрт побери, тот ни был.

Джон опустил руку и вытер её о джинсы, потому что она стала влажной. Он смущённо окинул взглядом зевак, которые собрались посмотреть на воссоединение потенциалов, и не был уверен, хочет он обнадёжить их или себя.

В эту секунду телефон мужчины вновь вмешался, и то, что он прочитал в сообщении, вызвало у него взрыв ликования.

\- _И записка!_ – громко сказал он и улыбнулся, глядя на Джона и всем своим видом выражая нетерпение, и, прежде чем Джон смог что-либо понять, сорвался с места.

\- Что происходит? – воскликнул Джон, полностью поражённый. – Подождите!

Ноги его предполагаемого потенциала были слишком длинными, и Джону пришлось бежать, чтобы догнать его.

\- Вы – мой потенциал? – спросил Джон, когда догнал незнакомца. К его удивлению тот закатил глаза.

\- Только не говори мне, что отныне я связан с идиотом, – пробормотал мужчина. Однако заметив возмущение на лице Джона, добавил:

\- Нет-нет, не нужно так смотреть, почти все кругом идиоты.

\- Постойте, – сухо сказал Джон. – Мы только что встретились, и…

\- Ты всегда констатируешь очевидное?

Джон остановился.

\- К сожалению, я подумал, что вы – мой потенциал. Если я ошибся, просто скажите мне, и я уйду.

Мужчина на мгновение смутился, однако затем он сказал:

\- О, спасибо, что напомнил: я присмотрел хорошую квартирку на Бейкер-стрит. Так будет гораздо лучше, и вместе мы цену осилим. Я не думаю, что твоей армейской пенсии в Лондоне хватит на большее.

И он снова зашагал вперёд.

Совершенно смущённый, Джон двинулся следом. Так что же... они были потенциалами? На протяжении всей жизни Джон представлял этот момент иначе – ничего похожего на происходящее сейчас. И как, _чёрт возьми_ , этот человек узнал, что он был в армии?

И _почему он снова надел перчатку_?

\- Это так, да? – спросил Джон.

Достигнув дороги, незнакомец развернулся лицом к Джону. Глаза цвета бледных ирисов смотрели прямо в его глаза, не разрывая зрительного контакта, из-за чего сердце Джона забилось быстрее.

\- Как – так? – спросил мужчина.

Джон натянуто улыбнулся.

\- Мы только что встретились, и уже собираемся пойти смотреть квартиру. Только из-за совпадения полуденной маны?

Мужчина выглядел немного смущённым.

\- Проблемы? – спросил он, взмахом руки останавливая такси.

\- Мы даже не взялись за руки. И я не знаю Вашего имени.

\- Шерлок Холмс, – легко ответил незнакомец.

\- Джон Уотсон.

Они пожали друг другу руки в перчатках, когда рядом остановилось такси. Джон не мог представить ничего абсурднее.

\- Перед именем должен быть воинский чин, Джон, – уточнил мужчина – _Шерлок?_ – открывая перед ним дверь кэба.

\- Капитан. Или доктор, – сказал Джон, садясь в такси. Удивлённое выражение мелькнуло на лице его потенциала, прежде чем сменилось горячим одобрением.

\- Военврач... – выдохнул Шерлок, а затем попросил таксиста:

\- Лористон гарденс, пожалуйста, – он уже собирался садиться в машину, когда в бешеном восторге воскликнул: «О!» и снова вытащил телефон.

Позади него тихо захлопнулась дверь такси, и машина отъехала от тротуара.

\- Конечно, – пробормотал Шерлок и напечатал «Зелёная лестница!»

Когда он обернулся, и Джон и такси исчезли.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Простите… Джон – раздался спокойный женский голос с переднего сиденья. – За это вторжение.

Джон поспешно расстегнул ремень безопасности.

\- Остановите такси, немедленно.

\- Боюсь, я не могу этого сделать, – бесцветным голосом сказала женщина.

Внутренняя тяга вернуться к Дому души возобновилась с новой силой после нескольких часов передышки. И на этот раз Джон от всего сердца согласился с собственными инстинктами: ему нужно вернуться к фонтану. Вернуться к Шерлоку. Губы Джона сомкнулись в жёсткую линию.

\- Ну что ж, – сказал он, и, когда автомобиль замедлился на повороте, дёрнул ручку двери и навалился на неё всем весом.

Ничего не произошло.

\- Я действительно не причиню Вам вреда, Джон, – сказала женщина. Не отрываясь от своего телефона, она бросила что-то маленькое и чёрное ему на колени.

Он открыл кожаную обложку.

_Служба безопасности MI-5  
Идентификационная карточка  
Антея Кук  
Уровень: 10, Ультра_

Джон нервно сглотнул. Зачем он понадобился спецслужбам? Он, конечно, был в Афганистане, но принимал участие в военных действиях не больше, чем другие медики. Кроме того, сейчас он был гражданским. К тому же инвалидом.

\- Куда Вы меня везёте? – спросил он, бросая удостоверение обратно.

Антея не ответила.

Откровенно говоря, Джон и не ждал ответа.

***

Такси плавно остановилось в помещении старого заброшенного склада. Когда двери разблокировались, Джон рванулся из машины и увидел освещённую тусклым светом фигуру.

Вот дерьмо! Он оставил свою трость фонтана. Джон, прихрамывая, зашагал вперёд, глядя на незнакомца с суровой решимостью.

Тёмная фигура двинулась навстречу, легко ступая в два раза быстрее Джона и шурша зонтиком, а затем поприветствовала Джона холодной улыбкой.

\- Кто Вы? – прямо спросил Джон. – Вы из Секретной службы?

\- Я – заинтересованная сторона, – исправил незнакомец. – Хотите присесть, доктор Уотсон? Ваша нога должно быть болит. Садитесь.

Джон отверг предложение, нетерпеливо нахмурившись. Высокий мужчина посмотрел на кончик своего острого носа. Он не настаивал, но Джон заметил, что в его ледяном взгляде был вызов.

Стук по полу кончиком зонтика эхом отдавался по складу.

\- Лондон просматривается тысячами камер безопасности. Они – мой профиль, – сказал мужчина, и теперь тон его был пронизан угрозой.

Джон сохранял хмурый взгляд. Что именно незнакомец имеет в виду?

Когда в течение нескольких долгих мгновений ответа не последовало, Джон с удовлетворением заметил, как на лбу незнакомца вздулась венка. Независимо от того, что хотят от него спецслужбы, они могли бы, чёрт побери, уведомить его заранее. А не тащить его на другой конец Лондона в качестве заложника. Ночью в Праздник Великого Света!

Человек злобно ткнул пол зонтиком, как будто это могло помочь ему получить желаемый ответ. Затем он посмотрел Джону в лицо с таким ледяным презрением, что Джон уже не мог точно сказать, а не почудилась ли ему та вздувшаяся венка.

\- Вы проявили интерес к Шерлоку Холмсу, – произнёс мужчина.

И это было последним, что Джон ожидал от него услышать. Подобный сюрприз заставил его выплюнуть:

\- Да.

Чтобы триумфальный блеск в глазах незнакомца поугас, Джон добавил:

\- Он – мой потенциал.

Голос оппонента стал мертвенно-невзрачным.

\- С чего Вы взяли?

\- Тот же цвет полуденной маны. Та же сила свечения, – говорил Джон, загибая пальцы. – Тот же Дом души. Да. Я считаю, что он – мой потенциал. И я не думаю, что это Ваше дело.

\- Но Вас объединяет _пока_ всего лишь полуденная мана. Не Сияние.

Джон залился краской гнева и горячо сказал:

\- Может быть, оно бы _появилось_ , если бы моё чёртово такси не похитили…

\- Шерлок всегда выбирает наиболее эффективные действия. Он никогда не звонит, если может послать смс. Не обременяет себя вежливыми поступками, если может получить информацию. Вы не взялись за руки, – жёстко сказал мужчина, глядя в упор на Джона. – А это было наиболее логичное действие при встрече с потенциалом.

Джон не ответил; он не мог оспорить слова высокого полного мужчины – он был знаком с Шерлоком всего несколько минут.

А незнакомец, между тем, продолжал:

\- _Он снова надел перчатку_.

Джон поджал губы.

\- Если бы у Ваших драгоценных видеокамер были микрофоны, Вы бы узнали, что он пригласил меня жить с ним.

Глаза человека с зонтиком расширились в притворном изумлении.

\- С превеликим сожалением я должен сообщить Вам, доктор Уотсон, что Вы не тот человек, которого Шерлок Холмс ожидал увидеть в качестве своего потенциала.

\- Кто же тогда?

Вымученная улыбка вернулась на лицо незнакомца.

\- Есть определённые люди, которых мы считаем…

\- «Мы»? – прервал Джон.

\- Правительство, – ответил человек, ничего не объясняя. – Мы следим за исключительными людьми по обе стороны закона. Такие люди нуждаются в конкурентах – противниках, которые могут им противостоять.

Он подошёл вплотную к Джону.

\- В заклятых врагах. Они создают друг друга. Усиливают друг друга. 

\- Так Вы думаете, что Шерлок является исключительным, а я нет?

\- Это очевидно.

\- Позвольте с Вами не согласиться. Как врач и как человек, изучавший полуденную ману, я могу сказать, что потенциал может быть абсолютно любым. И Вы, решив классифицировать Шерлока как члена узкого круга исключительных людей, не имеете права автоматически считать всех остальных людей на планете ничтожествами.

\- Но есть один человек, который уже давно считается потенциалом Шерлока, и он значительно умнее, чем Вы.

\- В самом деле? – спросил Джон, впечатлённый этим фактом.

\- Он злодей в сказке Шерлока, если Вам понравится такая терминология. Они _нужны_ друг другу.

\- Тогда как вы объясните это? – спросил Джон и снял левую перчатку. Его полуденная мана сияла, освещая полутёмное помещение блестящим жёлтым светом. Через некоторое время чиновник, немного отошедший от шока, взмахнул рукой – неуверенно, но почтительно. Джон с угрюмым видом сжал кулак.

\- А у _сказочного злодея_ полуденная мана хоть немного походит на эту? – потребовал Джон.

\- Я не имею права разглашать подобную информацию, – спокойно сказал мужчина, вновь казавшийся невозмутимым.

\- Но почему Вас, кто бы Вы ни были, это вообще интересует? – воскликнул Джон.

\- Я беспокоюсь о нём, – строго сказал мужчина. – Неустанно.

\- Понятно. _Значит – нет_.

Джон проигнорировал первую улыбку, достигшую глаз незнакомца.

\- Вы очень быстро преданным стали, – сказал мужчина.

Джон указал на руку, в которой незнакомец держал зонт.

\- У Вас нет Сияния полуденной маны. Вы не знаете, что это – обрести своего потенциала.

\- При всём уважении, доктор Уотсон, я не уверен, что Вы правы, – незнакомец поднял руку, как будто показывая её. – Эта перчатка – экспериментальный образец, и, надо сказать, успешный. Она маскирует все следы полуденной маны _и_ Сияния. Это то, что позволяет людям моего положения не делать свой статус… достоянием общественности.

Напряжённая тишина повисла между мужчинами.

\- Интересно, – заметил чиновник, – как Ваш перемежающийся тремор и психосоматическая хромота отреагировали на произошедшее.

\- Это всё? – грубо спросил Джон, отворачиваясь.

\- Несмотря на то, что эта встреча была очень познавательной, я предлагаю Вам забыть о том, что Шерлок может оказаться вашим потенциалом, – сказал мужчина в спину Джону, ковылявшему к такси. – Я сделал ряд наблюдений, исходя из которых определил, кто будет его потенциалом. Я признаю, Вы удивительно подходите по нескольким пунктам, но я не буду отвергать свою гипотезу.

\- Да? – переспросил Джон, задетый словами незнакомца и его манерой говорить.

\- Я знаю Шерлока лучше, чем Вы думаете. В конце концов, он мой брат.

Джон остановился на полпути перед открытой дверью кэба.

\- Ваш брат? – он уставился на самодовольного ублюдка, который с высокомерием посмотрел на Джона.

\- Сожалею, что разочаровал вас, доктор Уотсон, – ответил мужчина и зашагал прочь.

Джон с усилием заставил себя сесть в машину, звук хлопнувшей двери эхом разнёсся вокруг.

\- Лористон гарденс, – коротко бросил он.

\- Можем ехать, – сказала Антея водителю, а Джон посмотрел на свою полуденную ману и подумал, что всё это абсолютно неправильно.


	4. Chapter 4

Антея подтвердила, что это – на самом деле место преступления. Такси высадило Джона неподалёку от патрулировавшей периметр женщины-полицейского, и он заковылял к ней, надеясь, что его потенциал был её коллегой.

Очевидно, она охраняла место преступления, прохаживаясь вдоль специальной ленты и отгоняя любопытных прохожих. Она подняла руку задолго до того, как Джон приблизился к ленте.

\- Здравствуйте, я… эм, я ищу Шерлока Холмса. Вы его знаете? – спросил Джон, подходя к ней.

Женщина нахмурила брови, а голубые огни полицейских мигалок бросали блики на её недовольное лицо.

\- Вы хотите поговорить с фриком? – недоверчиво спросила она, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Если Вы имеете в виду Шерлока Холмса, то да. Он здесь?

\- Только что приехал, – язвительно ответила женщина. – Почему?

\- Это личное дело. Если Вы знаете, когда он освободится, я могу подождать.

Полицейская фыркнула, её кудрявые волосы задорно подпрыгнули.

\- О, он здесь не _работает_.

Джон почесал голову, он окончательно запутался; если его потенциал не был полицейским, но полицейские его знали, зачем ему было приезжать на место преступления?

\- Вы знаете Лестрейда? – решился Джон.

\- Да, он мой босс. Детектив-инспектор. Извините, но кто Вы?

\- Никто, – быстро сказал Джон. Ему просто придётся подождать, пока Шерлок появится и…

\- Что это? – резко спросила полицейская, прерывая его мысли и указывая на него. Смутившись, Джон посмотрел на неё.

\- У вас в руках, – поспешно пояснила она.

Вот дерьмо! Он не надел перчатки после встречи с нелепым мужчиной с зонтом.

\- Это цвет фрика. Вы – его потенциал? – спросила она тихим голосом.

\- Я не знаю, – тяжело ответил Джон. – Может быть. Я так и думал, но...

\- Послушайте моего совета. Держитесь подальше от Шерлока Холмса.

\- Что?

\- Он сбежал? Оставил Вас?

\- Ну...

\- Потому что так он обычно делает. Он ненадёжен, и он всегда будет Вас подводить, – страстные интонации в её голосе стали заметнее. – Он ненормальный. Он психопат, – вес этого диагноза полицейской повис в воздухе между ними.

\- Ведь если вы с ним встретились, почему не взялись за руки? – спросила она. Заметив, как Джон отшатнулся от этого вопроса, женщина добавила:

\- Я просто никогда не думала, что у него может быть потенциал. Никто не мог с ним работать, если только он не был таким же звезданутым, как Холмс. А Вы таким не кажетесь.

\- Ты, как всегда, проницательна, Салли, – раздался глубокий голос из-за спины полицейской, и они повернулись, чтобы обнаружить объект их беседы спокойно стоящим перед ними. – Даже если ты сделала этот вывод прошлой ночью не у себя дома, – принюхавшись, добавил он.

Шерлок легко шагнул к ним и поднял полицейскую ленту.

\- Джон, – твёрдо произнёс он. Джон посмотрел на Салли, ожидая подтверждения, а она раздражённо закатила глаза.

\- Ох, да иди уже, – мрачно пробормотала женщина.

\- Ты потратил слишком много времени, чтобы сюда добраться, – сказал Шерлок, когда они подошли к заброшенному зданию, залитому светом полицейских прожекторов.

\- Ну, я встретил Вашего брата, – ответил Джон.

\- Ради бога, – возмущённо выплюнул Шерлок. – И чего же он хотел?

\- Пытался предостеречь меня. Казалось, он убеждён, что я – не Ваш потенциал. Как и все остальные... кого я сегодня встретил, – Джон поджал губы, глядя в лицо Шерлока и ища хоть какие-то отголоски эмоций, которые могли бы подтвердить или опровергнуть происходящее. Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него и немного смутился.

\- Можно я воспользуюсь твоим телефоном? – Вместо ответа спросил Шерлок. Джон вздохнул и передал ему мобильный.

\- Не думаю, что многие будет работать в ночь Дня Великого Света, – сказал Джон, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить тишину, пока Шерлок с кем-то переписывался.

\- Они все используют эти веб-сайты. Отслеживают Дом души. Напишите список мест, где был Дом Вашей души, и посмотрите, если ли совпадения, – Шерлок вернул телефон Джону без каких-либо ещё комментариев о потенциалах, и они пошли к дому.

***

К тому времени, когда они добрались до места преступления – комнаты на втором этаже, Джону удалось собрать несколько обрывков информации о его предполагаемом потенциале, в том числе непонятную должность и общую оценку, выраженную прилагательным «высокомерный».

Но когда Шерлок обошёл вокруг тела женщины и начал говорить, восприятие Джона изменилось: высокомерие Шерлока отошло на второй план, а вскоре было вытеснено чистейшим восхищением.

\- Она собиралась провести в Лондоне одну ночь – праздник Великого Света, её полуденная мана – розовая – ещё не полностью исчезла, прежде чем вернуться домой в Кардифф, – сказал Шерлок.

От замечания Джона детектив вспыхнул явным удовольствием, совсем не отличаясь от того, как Джон отреагировал несколько минут назад, когда Шерлок попросил его продемонстрировать свои медицинские навыки.

И несколькими минутами позже предсказание Салли сбылось, когда Холмс заорал «РОЗОВЫЙ!» и бросился из здания.

***

Вернувшись на первый этаж, Джон безропотно снял костюм судмедэксперта, передав его Лестрейду. За костюмом последовали латексные перчатки.

\- Держись, – взволнованно сказал Лестрейд. – Ты же потенциал Шерлока?

\- Да… Нет. Я не знаю. Я встретил его только сегодня.

\- Чтобы узнать ответ на этот вопрос обычно хватает одной встречи, – сказал Лестрейд и поднял бровь.

Джон кивнул и надел кожаные перчатки, чтобы скрыть яркий свет полуденной маны на ладони.

\- Я так думал, но ему, кажется, никто не нужен, – невесело рассмеялся Джон, чтобы скрыть ядовитое сомнение, просочившееся в его слова, но Лестрейд не поверил ему.

\- Боже, помоги мне, – сказал он, – но Шерлоку правда кто-то нужен. Если этот человек ты, дай ему шанс.

\- Несколько шансов?

\- Да, возможно, ему потребуется несколько шансов.

Другие офицеры позвали Лестрейда, и, зная, что его присутствие больше не было нужным (да и было ли оно таковым хоть когда-нибудь?) или желательным, Джон направился к выходу с места преступления. Полицейская заранее подняла ленту, когда он подошёл, и Джон отправился ловить такси.

\- Я имела в виду именно то, что сказала раньше, – крикнула ему вслед женщина. – Держитесь от него подальше.

Мысли Джона были невесёлыми и запутанными, когда он остановил такси и поехал к своей старой пустой муниципальной квартире, выделенной ему после отставки.

***

Джон был в десяти минутах от места назначения, когда запищал телефон. Должно быть это Гарри – может, она нашла свой потенциал? Ведь была почти полночь!

Нет – неизвестный номер.

_[Входящее сообщение: номер неизвестен. 23.52]_  
221b Бейкер-стрит. Приходи, если удобно.

Шерлок. Если удобно? Он был на другом конце Лондона, была полночь и Праздник Великого Света. Кто знает, сколько потребует этот таксист сверх обычного тарифа. Джон подумывал вернуться к фонтану; может быть, там его ждал истинный потенциал, мучаясь в ожидании, когда он появится; кроме того, его чёртова трость всё ещё была там. Осталась, когда он побежал за Шерлоком.

Джон покачал головой, положив трубку. Цвет их полуденной маны совпадает, ошибки быть не могло. И _Шерлок_ подошёл _к нему_. У _фонтана_. Почему он был там, и показал свою ладонь, если не думал, что Джон был его потенциалом, но не взял его за руку? Хотя Джон начал понимать, что правила или уставы никогда не были тем, на что Холмс обращал внимание.

Это было смешно, все эти вокруг да около. Джон потянулся к телефону, чтобы отправить смс _«Ты мой потенциал или нет?»_ , когда тот снова запищал.

_[Входящее сообщение: номер неизвестен. 23.55]_  
Если неудобно, всё равно приходи.

Боже, но это действительно было неудобно. Такси подъехало к его квартире; путешествие оказалось значительно быстрее, чем обычно, и это не удивительно, учитывая, что восемьдесят процентов населения Лондона сейчас торчали на холоде, считая минуты, прежде чем они смогут, наконец, снять свои перчатки.

Джон вздрогнул, когда увидел цену на счётчике, и только собирался передать водителю свою карточку, когда его телефон запищал в третий раз.

_[Входящее сообщение: номер неизвестен. 23.57]_  
Может быть опасно.

\- Действительно…, – сказал Джон. – Подождите меня, я вернусь через пять минут.

Джон бросился наверх. Замок на его двери оказался досадной помехой, и когда он, наконец, ворвался в квартиру, то не теряя времени схватил свой браунинг, спрятал его под рубашку и вышел.

\- Бейкер-стрит, 221! – воскликнул он, захлопывая дверь машины. Водитель кивнул и отъехал от тротуара. Время близилось к полуночи.


	5. Chapter 5

Телефон Джона, который он только что использовал, чтобы послать убийце смс, зазвонил, когда инспектор Лестрейд вновь ворвался в его жизнь. Вооружившись командой судмедэкспертов, он с торжеством посмотрел на розовый чемодан и сел в кресло перед Шерлоком.

\- Мы ищем травку, – произнёс Лестрейд заранее спланированное оправдание, и Шерлок громко запротестовал – и точно, подумал Джон – толпа судмедэкспертов прошлась по всему, что было в квартире.

Немного позже, после того как Шерлок продемонстрировал свою хвалёную дедукцию, он набрал на поисковом сайте «jenny.pink@mephone.org» в качестве имени пользователя, Джон остался следить за работой сайта, а затем Шерлок приказал Лестрейду направить большую часть сил в погоню за точкой на карте.

Когда выяснилось, что телефон должен быть в 221b, Джон рассказал Лестрейду, что они переписывались с убийцей, а затем, когда он увидел, что Шерлок бесшумно выскользнул из гостиной, он позвонил снова.

Но Холмс не вернулся.

***

К тому времени, когда Джон обновил сайт, он заметил, что точка на экране, обозначающая местоположение телефона, сдвинулась. Когда Джон понял, что именно происходит и поймал такси, Шерлок сидел напротив серийного убийцы в тускло освещённом, плохо обставленном помещении. Он признавал, что это было хорошее место для убийства. Тихое, уединённое, безлюдное.

Но до сих пор единственным, что сделал убийца, было размахивание зажигалкой. И когда происходящее стало вдруг таким _интересным_?

\- Серийным убийцей много не заработаешь, – сказал Шерлок в ответ на трагическую предысторию убийцы.

\- Вы удивитесь, – ответил Джефферсон Хоуп, и по спине Шерлока побежали мурашки, когда тот наклонился ближе.

\- У Вас есть почитатель, мистер Холмс, – сказал таксист. – И не просто почитатель. _Чёрная рука_.

Ухмыляясь пристально внимающему ему Шерлоку, он продолжил:

\- Вам бы он тоже понравился. Настолько, что вы могли бы... пожать друг другу руки.

\- Он отправил Вас сюда в качестве свахи? – презрительно ответил Шерлок.

\- Ваш брат тоже так думает.

_Это_ заявление повергло Шерлока в шок. На самом деле, проникнуть в британское правительство было до смешного легко, но одурачить _Майкрофта_?

\- Никто не подозревает таксиста, мистер Холмс. Я привёз своего нового друга прямо в объятия Майкрофта Холмса и был посвящён в каждое слово, слетевшее с их губ во время разговора. И, надо сказать, из этой беседы я понял, что Вы вполне соответствуете моему работодателю.

Шерлок переваривал эту информацию.

\- Вы назвали его Чёрной рукой. Но ни у кого не бывает чёрной полуденной маны.

\- Он натирает ладони специальным порошком, так что никто не знает, каков его истинный цвет. Его полуденная мана окрашена в чёрный.

\- Как дым, – прошептал Шерлок. Хоуп усмехнулся.

\- Вы великолепны, мистер Холмс. Блестящи. И Вы так прочно завладели вниманием Чёрной руки, что единственный вывод, который можно сделать – это соответствие потенциалов, – он указал на перчатки Шерлока. – Вы ещё не встретили своего потенциала. Тем не менее, Ваша полуденная мана очень сильна.

\- А я думал, Вы настоящий гений, – сказал Шерлок и, поморщившись, отвернулся.

Глаза Хоупа заблестели.

\- Так... так Вы думаете, что уже _встретили_ своего потенциала? – Он хмуро взглянул на Шерлока. – Я знаю, как люди думают, мистер Холмс. Я могу читать их. Скажите, почему Вы ещё не взялись за руки?

Шерлок нетерпеливо ёрзал на месте, пока его изучал убийца. Наконец, Хоуп сказал:

\- Этот человек, мистер Уотсон, Ваш предполагаемый потенциал... Вы проверяли его, потому что никогда до конца не верили в потенциалов и сейчас Вы боитесь. Вы не можете потерпеть неудачу, но пока у Вас нет потенциала – это извинительно; в противном случае Вы станете жалким. Таким как все. Зависимым от других.

Желудок Шерлока сжимался от каждого слова как от удара бьющего с ошеломляющей точностью бича, гениальность убийцы больше не ставилась под сомнение.

\- Вы впустую тратите время, занимаясь извозом, – выдохнул Шерлок.

\- Более того, Вы знаете, что Вы великолепны, – продолжал Хоуп, и его слова увлекали детектива помимо его воли. – И чрезвычайно привлекательны. А мистер Уотсон – скучен и банален, и вряд ли достоин стоять с Вами в одном ряду, не говоря уже о _равенстве_ потенциалов... вы не ровня друг другу.

Звон двух пузырьков, в каждом из которых было по одной таблетке, нарушил оцепенение. Несколько минут, пока Хоуп продолжал говорить, Шерлок рассматривал один из них на свету, и ему ещё никогда в жизни не было _настолько_ нескучно.

\- А Чёрная рука не рассердится, когда узнает, что Вы убили его потенциала? – спросил Шерлок, когда капсула почти касалась его соблазнительных губ.

\- Если Вы на самом деле его потенциал, – ответил Хоуп, – Вы не умрёте.

В ту же секунду пуля вылетела из пистолета Джона, разбила окно, пробила насквозь сердце Хоупа и застряла в стене.


	6. Chapter 6

Спустя совсем немного времени Шерлок Холмс сидел в машине скорой помощи, укрытый смешным оранжевым одеялом, хотя для этого не было никаких оснований. Лестрейд сетовал на недостаток информации о стрелке, когда Шерлок бросил на него укоризненный взгляд.

\- Хорошо, – безропотно сказал Лестрейд. – Помоги мне.

Вывод Шерлока о крепких нервах стрелка сорвался с губ в тот момент, когда он заметил одинокого человека, ожидающего за пределами ленты оцепления.

О, Боже, он был так глуп!

Ужасно глуп.

\- Забудь всё, что я сказал. Я в шоке, – сказал он Лестрейду и, спрыгнув на землю, поспешил к Джону.

Шерлок знал. Всё это время, с тех самых пор, как он впервые увидел Джона в парке у фонтана, ещё до того, как тот показал свою полуденную ману. И это знание жило в самой глубине Шерлоковой души. Но он позволил эмоциям затуманить разум, что было совершенно непростительно. И как унизительна была причина – его выводы могли быть запятнаны чем-то настолько тривиальным, как сантименты. Он был ослеплён предубеждением. Единственное, что приносило хоть малую толику облегчения – _Майкрофт_ тоже обманулся в своих ожиданиях. За сегодня он потерял контроль дважды.

Теория о том, что его потенциал – кто-то вроде Чёрной руки (нет, умирающий таксист открыл его имя – Мориарти) была настолько смехотворно заманчива и соответствовала его собственным давним догадкам о том, кого он, в конце концов, возьмёт за руку, что устоять было практически невозможно.

Шерлок никогда не представлял в качестве своего потенциала кого-то вроде Джона. Этот человек был полон противоречий; он казался _удивительно_ тихим и скромным, но в то же самое время мог быть восхитительно смертоносным.

И это был именно тот человек, к которому Шерлок подошёл и поздравил с хорошим выстрелом.

\- Если всё в порядке, я бы хотел всё же переехать в квартиру, – сказал Джон, пока они неторопливо покидали место преступления. – Даже если я не твой потенциал.

\- А если это не так? – Небрежно бросил Шерлок.

Джон замер, а когда он ответил, дрожь в его голосе была заметна и без применения дедукции.

\- Что? Но мы же не взялись за руки. Все, мать вашу, абсолютно все, с кем я встречался этим вечером, только и делали, что говорили об этом!

\- Таксист тоже так считал.

Ответ Джона потонул в шорохе шин подъехавшего к ним чёрного автомобиля и досадливом выдохе Шерлока, когда тот увидел появившегося брата.

\- Ну что ж, – сказал Майкрофт, оглядываясь вокруг, – ещё одно преступление раскрыто. Поднимает патриотический дух.

Шерлок не удостоил его ответом.

\- А вы до сих пор не пожали руки, я вижу, – тон Майкрофта была ледяным.

\- Да, я слышал о твоей навязчивой идее на этот счёт, – произнёс Шерлок с каменным выражением лица. А затем повернулся к Джону. – Не дай теориям Майкрофта о моём потенциале смутить тебя. Как видишь, он одинок, поэтому занят лишь работой. Он сказал тебе, что носит особую перчатку? На самом деле, эта история настолько же правдива, как байки о его диете.

\- Я предпочитаю думать о себе как о самодостаточной личности, – сказал Майкрофт.

\- Ты бы лучше помолчал, – ответил Шерлок, теребя перчатку на правой руке.

Он стянул перчатку, и его золотисто-жёлтая полуденная мана разлилась в воздухе.

\- Джон Уотсон, – произнёс он с большим достоинством, – для меня было бы честью пожать твою руку.

Добрая, тёплая улыбка, засиявшая на лице Шерлока, отразилась и на лице Джона. Он поспешно снял шерстяную перчатку, и их маны оказались соответствующего цвета, которые, казалось, стали светиться ярче в присутствии своих партнёров.

Глаза Джона встретились с взглядом Шерлока, так же, как их ладони: чуть неловко, потому что их доминирующие руки были разными, но они держали друг друга крепко. Шерлок почувствовал пульс Джона кончиками пальцев.

На мгновение это стало единственным, что он чувствовал, однако затем он понял, что ощущает липкую нервозность, ведь их руки стали гораздо горячее тридцати семи градусов по Цельсию.

Казалось, энергия между их ладонями скапливалась в шар. Их руки начали вибрировать, и Шерлок почувствовал, что Джон усилил хватку, не позволяя разорвать контакт. Воздух тоже завибрировал, и Шерлок почувствовал, как волнение скручивает его внутренности, а полуденная мана вытекает сквозь пальцы, меняя агрегатное состояние – частично жидкая, частично газообразная – как некое подобие плазмы, и завивается вокруг их рук.

И в эту секунду взорвалась бомба.

Или так показалось. Тепловой шар вырвался наружу, с сухим треском энергии пройдя сквозь руку Шерлока и заставляя каждую его нервную клетку пылать. Энергия прокатилась по всему его телу, и он почувствовал её слабую сладость сухим ртом.

Это было _Сияние_. Большие тёплые капли плазменного света растекались от их рук, и они были настолько яркими, что на них едва можно было смотреть. Сияние покрывало их руки и тела, разрастаясь всё больше, так что Шерлок и Джон оказались в середине золотисто-жёлтой клетки.

Джон рассмеялся, и его невинный восторг передался Шерлоку, который тоже засмеялся, и в его глубоком смехе были слышны изумление и радость.

\- Почему ты ждал? – спросил Джон, свободной рукой стараясь прикоснуться к окружившим их рекам света.

\- У меня было дело, Джон! – ответил Шерлок.

Через несколько минут солнце между их ладонями начало тускнеть, слишком быстро, как показалось Шерлоку. Сияние истончилось, и только маленькая сферическая клетка осталось лениво кружиться вокруг их сомкнутых ладоней.

С сожалением Шерлок нарушил контакт, и кровь прилила обратно к руке. На запястье от хватки Джона остались красные пятна, которых Шерлок легонько коснулся.

Его полуденная мана значительно ослабла – светился только небольшой участок кожи, но на месте привычной маны вились язычки золотого пламени, оплетавшие руку – мана сияния.

\- Ужин? – спросил Шерлок, крутя руку в попытках изучить сияние (которое, кстати, изгибалось дугой к руке Джона).

\- Я голоден, – ответил тот, ухмыляясь и безуспешно пытаясь потрогать своё новое сияние другой рукой.

Когда Шерлок и Джон обсудили достоинства изучения нижней трети дверной ручки китайских ресторанов и ушли, игнорируя взгляды полицейских, Майкрофт склонился к Антее.

\- Уровень пятый: полное проявление, – сказал он вполголоса. – Обновите записи.

\- Простите, сэр, чьи записи?

Майкрофт кивнул на две удаляющиеся фигуры.

\- Шерлока Холмса и доктора Уотсона.

***

\- Извините! Извините, пожалуйста, – раздался женский голос в непосредственной близости от Джона и Шерлока.

\- Да? – спросил Джон с беспокойством. Шерлок фыркнул.

Женщина быстро подошла к ним, её волосы были растрёпаны ветром, а лицо покраснело от волнения. Она продемонстрировала мобильный.

\- Я надеюсь, вы не возражаете против нескольких фотографий. Я могу послать их вам, если хотите.

\- О! Проявление сияния, – сказал Джон.

Она закивала.

\- Да! Я никогда не думала, что увижу нечто подобное! Я так счастлива, так счастлива за вас!

\- Оно было довольно большим, не так ли? – радостно произнёс Джон, наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть на фотографии женщины.

Хорошо, что её телефон висел на шнурке, в противном случае он, вероятно, упал бы на асфальт.

\- О! – воскликнул Джон, в шоке отступая, чем привлёк внимание Шерлока.

\- Что это?

\- Я не знал; мы сами не видели, что происходит, – сказал Джон женщине, продолжавшей с энтузиазмом листать фотографии.

Шерлок нахмурился и повернулся к паре, которая была полностью очарована изображением на крошечном экране.

\- Я ничего не вижу, что там? – спросил он.

\- Полное проявление, – ответил Джон, и невообразимое количество эмоций звучало в его голосе. – Пятый уровень.

\- Пятый уровень – крылья?

Телефон оказался в руках Шерлока.

Фото захватывало дух; огромные дуги света, окружавшие их как в яйце, пылали. Линии сияния, начинавшиеся с их ладоней, прокатывались по рукам, а затем, изгибались назад и сходились посередине спины. И снова расходились.

Это было полное проявление крыльев.

Крылья Шерлока прорезали воздух за спиной своими прожилками, поднимаясь высоко над головой, а крылья Джона были шире. Эти крылья состояли из сияющих нитей различной толщины, вспарывающих воздух. Они были… ну, они были прекрасны. Шерлок увеличивал фото до тех пор, пока оно не достигло уровня пикселей, вникая во все подробности, изображённые на экране. Он отслеживал форму крыльев и то, как они связывали два силуэта, заключённые в шар кипящей энергии.

Джон бормотал бессмысленные извинения женщине, неоднократно благодаря её, и, наконец, вернул ей телефон из цепких рук Шерлока, чтобы они могли скопировать фотографии.

\- Да, я получил их, – сказал Джон, рассматривая свой собственный телефон. – Спасибо, спасибо большое.

Шерлок заверил, что тоже скопировал фотографии, и вместе с Джоном попрощался с женщиной.

Они возобновили свой поход к китайскому ресторану, и шаги их были легче, чем раньше.

\- Итак, – сказал Джон, возвращая Шерлоку его телефон, – это было полное проявление крыльев.

Шерлок задорно поднял бровь, улыбнулся и опустил руку вниз, и когда Джон взял его за руку, то мягкое, _счастливое_ тепло заскользило между ними. Их Сияние искрилось вокруг их сомкнутых рук, лаская воздух и купая обоих мужчин в золотисто-жёлтом свете.


End file.
